Dollies
The dollies are a mysterious alien race that are on Earth, supposedly, to research humans. Their body temperature is 45oC. Intentions While stated that the dollies are biologists researching humans it is unknown or unclear as to why. Behavior While some dollies differ in behavior most of them act according to a few simple rules. During the initial invasion the dollies sucked up humans who could not survive the dolly mosquito bite to use as materials for their dollhouses. Humans who developed powers seem to be their part of there objective and were usually captured and taken to a dollhouse for research. After human population was decimated the dollies behavior changed. Instead of going out of their way to attack survivors they typically left them alone unless they tried to fight back in which case humans would be killed or captured. They have also been shown collecting other animals to use as materials for thier dollhouses. True Nature While the dollies are destructive and powerful they do not usually seem to act as independent creatures. They seem to be controlled or commanded from some outside force. While this is not the case for all of the dollies, most notably the rouge dolly, most dollies exhibit a simple robot-like behavior acting is a specific deliberate manner without deviation. In general they seem to lack in-depth planning or strategy abilities on an individual level, this is one of their greatest weaknesses as it makes them predictable. While this is true for most dollies some exhibit more complex behavior, this stems from their ability to evolve and develop mentally like other organisms True Form It is theorized that the true form of the dollies greatly differs from their doll like appearance, this appearance seems to be taken on for the sake of humans. It has been shown that dollies are organic in structure and some contain the dolly insects with may be their true form. In the case of most dollies their bodies contain very small organs that are difficult to hit, this makes them difficult to kill. Most dollies have distinctly separate organism attached to them that can be used for offense and defense. These organisms are not under the direct control of a dolly and will act in response to an immediate threat in order to protect the dolly. Defense Organism(Barrier Organism) This organism is usually attached to the hand of a dolly and creates a barrier to protect the dolly from danger. As most dollies bodies' are about as fragile as a human's they the organism is needed or else most dollies could be killed fairly easily. The exact strength of the barrier is unknown but it is easily able to block bullets, anti-tank missiles, and most other weapons. The barrier is shown to have a limit to its strength as it disperses stronger impacts around the total area of the barrier to protect the dolly, although doing so causes the barrier to warp and shift. To actually break the barrier a fast and very strong impact is needed at a concentrated point, so far only phantasm users are capable on generating this force. Even if the barrier it self is destroyed as long as the organism is still functioning it can generate another. When activated, the barrier must appear in full making it difficult for the dolly to move while it is active. Since the barrier is not directly controlled by the dolly they cannot use it at will and it will not activate to repel all potential threats, only direct ones. For example, the barrier will not activate to repeal a cage around the dolly or to prevent the dolly from be caught by tripwire. In addition the barrier will not activate if the given threat comes from something with dolly brainwaves. This seems to have been purposefully incorporated into the makeup of the organism to allow dollies to kill any traitors or failures among their ranks. Some humans, such as Iruma, are shown to have this brainwaves due to the existence of the dolly insects inside of them. The dollies exhibit these brainwaves even after death so weapons made with or coated with their brain stem will also cause the barrier to not activate. Because of this dollies typically dispose of the body using an implosion device in order to destroy any remains. Offensive Organism This organism seem to have a sphere-like structure and shoots a projectile in response to a threat Types Of Dollies While the true form of the dollies is not clear their are several types of their artificial forms. Pygmy(Offense) These are the most common form of dolly and have offensive and defensive organisms. Acting as soldiers these dollies are on the front lines. They have the ability to grow wings and fly. They stand about 6-7 feet tall and look like a typical child's doll with large exaggerated heads. They sometimes also usually wear dresses, bows, and sometimes animal hats. Pregnant(Scout) An uncommon form of doll that is used for reconnoissance. Unlike the pygmy class they only have the defensive organism. They seem to have the ability to let out a loud scream to call for help, usually resulting in their death for failure. Due to their lack of an offensive organism they are considered to be the most vulnerable. They seem have the same basic appearance the pygmy except they stand around 2 feet taller and have an inflated stomach that makes them appear pregnant, for what reason is unknown. Plushie(Anti-Phantasm) A very rare type of dolly that seem to be more difficult to produce. They do not seem to have an offensive or defensive organism attached to them. Despite this they have significantly enhanced physical abilities compared to other dollies. Their endurance is shown to be so great that a hit capable of breaking through a barrier and killing a normal dolly barely phases them. In terms of strength they are capable of making phantasm enhanced humans cough blood with a single hit. They also have enhanced regenerative abilities able to easily reattach lost limbs in seconds and possibly even regenerate them completely. Unlike the other types of dollies plushies do not have a human-like appearance, but rather a stuffed animal like appearance with stitches and button eyes. Another major difference between plushies and other dollies is their behavior. While they still follow orders like other dollies, plushies seem to have greater intelligence and individual thought capabilities. The seem to have the ability to strategize, fight cautiously, and even command other dollies. They also display emotion showing the capability to experience anger and joy going as far to develop egos. They seem to have little to no reverence for their fellow dollies as they not only kill them for failure, but also for simply being in their way. The purpose of these dollies seems to capture or test phantasm users or dolly-human hybrids. They have been used to deal with high-level threats such as the rouge-dolly. There seems to be one plushie per dollhouse. Equipment Vacuum: During the initial invasion many dollies carried giant vacuums capable of sucking up humans and grinding them to a paste, atomizing their blood and releasing it into the air to be sucked up by the dollhouses while spitting out solid remain in a clay-like spaghetti form. Category:Universe Category:Dollies